


When the moon falls in your eyes

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [14]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 2





	When the moon falls in your eyes

苏格兰场忙作一团，电话声嘟嘟不断，那个被游泳馆管理员送来的孩子不见了。“对不起，先生，您的弟弟……”  
拿着黑色雨伞西装革履的年轻绅士似乎等不及了，“趁你们不注意溜了是吗？多久了？”  
“大概十五分钟？二十分钟也许……我们已经派人去找了。”  
Mycroft环顾四周，有警官拿着卷宗快速走过，日光灯通宵照着让人分不清昼夜。  
“不用了，告辞。” Sherlock之前去了游泳馆，权衡最大的可能性，Mycroft朝目的地赶了过去。

刚下过雨的街道湿淋淋的，连带着这家酒店的地板也是一团糟。Mycroft一进大堂就看到他的弟弟正对一个穿运动服的中年人刨根问底。  
“先生，我弟弟可能打扰到您了，我们这就回去。”他在那个中年人发脾气之前拉开了Sherlock，后者惊讶地瞪着他。  
“我还没问完！”  
“年轻人你应该管管他！我几天前才失去一名最有前途的队员，又被媒体死缠烂打，再怎么对谋杀有着变态的兴趣也不能一直揪着别人不放！”看样子他是游泳冠军卡尔鲍尔斯的教练。  
Mycroft拦住了又打算冲上去的Sherlock，“我很遗憾。我弟弟也只是想弄清他死亡的真相。”  
“你称卡尔溺水的时候你正在树藤酒吧，但是监控画面里你中途离开了十五分钟，这十五分钟你完全可能赶到游泳池再回去，我来的时候试验过了。”  
Mycroft同样试验过了，他刚刚也经过了那个酒吧。但是——“看看他Sherlock，钱包开裂、裤脚磨损，兜里还揣着一叠写着酒店女郎电话号码的纸片，你觉得他会谋杀最有前途的金主？”

那位教练明显受到了冒犯，挽起袖子二话不说就朝Mycroft冲过来，哥哥抱着Sherlock快速地避开了那一拳。大堂里所有的人都凑上来，前台开始着急忙慌地打电话。  
“请各位当我的证人，我接下来是正当防卫。”Mycroft把弟弟轻轻推开，迅速把西装外套和雨伞丢给他。

多年以后Sherlock回想起来，就是在此刻他和Mycroft有了距离——他抱着哥哥略微有点潮湿的外套，握着还有余温的伞柄，闻着久违的Mycroft的味道，却只能站在一旁静静地看，像是周围无关的陌生人。他哥哥的出色是无可匹敌的，就连格斗也难觅竞争者。  
Mycroft弯腰躲过那位教练横冲过来的拳头，一拳打在他的丹田处。对方急红了眼用头撞他的鼻梁，被敏捷的男人一掌劈到了劲动脉。Mycroft当然手下留情了，但对方还是倒在地上直哼哼。

“顺便说，我弟弟是位侦探，他对于谋杀的兴趣相较于你对女人的兴趣而言，远远称不上变态。”  
从酒店一出来，Sherlock就使劲想挣脱哥哥的手。  
“妈咪很担心你！”十三岁男孩的力气对他而言轻得像羽毛。  
“我还没找到卡尔鲍尔斯的鞋子，他这么优秀的游泳运动员怎么可能溺水？Mycroft你一定也发现了，我们去找！”  
他哥哥摇头，Sherlock的肩膀顿时塌了下来。  
“你……不相信我？”  
Mycroft还是摇头。  
“我不该瞒着家里偷跑出来一个人坐火车到伦敦，还没事先告诉你。”  
“回家。”  
“不！”侦探挣扎着不肯上车。  
“那你必须得打赢我。”  
年幼的Sherlock像只小鸟在Mycroft怀里扑腾，哥哥轻易地把他钳制住，无视怀中人的哇哇乱叫把他塞进了车子。

塞尔维亚的冬天很冷，一哈气眼前就是一团白雾。Sherlock光着上身，皮肤在昏暗的灯光下有着汗液的闪光。他需要在下一波攻击来临前放松，在拳头砸下来的时候快速呼气，绷紧全身来防御冲击。他浑身燥热的原因除了体能的消耗还有Mycroft，他的哥哥离他仅有咫尺。  
这是一次检验，距离了这么多年的审阅。“你必须得打赢我。”——Mycroft在Sherlock侦探生涯的开始给他出的题，他打败了Irene，打败了Moriaty，瓦解了咨询罪犯的犯罪网络，现在他与Mycroft这么近，却还是隔了一道看不见的屏障。

“现在就只剩你和我了。”Mycroft终于站起身，Sherlock支开了刚刚对他拳脚相加的蠢货。  
“你不知道我找你费了多大力气。”哥哥抓起他的卷发，温热的气息痒痒地喷在他耳边。Mycroft厌恶外勤，这意味着要忍受嘈杂与无数金鱼打交道，然而已经身居高位的他为弟弟破了例。  
他不能弄丢Sherlock。

酒店的暖气已经发挥作用了，Mycroft摘下帽子。“别犯蠢了。”  
Sherlock刚洗完澡出来，他脱掉身上属于哥哥的大衣只剩下衬衫，“你怕输？”  
Mycroft因为这句孩子气的话微笑，他回忆起那个不管不顾在他怀里挣扎的十三岁男孩。“别告诉我你一直在计较那个。”  
这无关输赢，Sherlock清楚。他们不是火焰，贴近了就能相融，为什么Mycroft要是The ice man呢？他一接近就会被寒气逼退，只能远远看着。

“这次卧底行动对当局保密，明天接应我们的特工就会到了。”Mycroft朝洗浴间走去，“你需要吃点东西，亲爱的弟弟，还记得饱食的感觉吗？”  
他很久没有和Mycroft这样在一起过，回伦敦之后他会马不停蹄地调查恐怖袭击和其它接踵而至的案件，Mycroft会继续当一个忙碌的从不出外勤的“小公务员”。这是末日来临前的最后一晚。*

Sherlock出手很快，他企图袭击洗浴间门口的Mycroft，被后者敏锐地察觉了，年长的福尔摩斯格开弟弟的手转过身来。  
“你很虚弱，Sherlock.”  
“你知道这远没到我的极限。拜托。”

软磨硬泡，他的弟弟就没变过。Mycroft解开衬衫上面的两颗扣子，“还好我们选了隔音好的酒店。”  
“这是暗示？”Sherlock利落地朝哥哥的下颌出拳，Mycroft压低身子仰头躲过，同时出左拳直抵他腹部，由于对方的侧身落了空。  
房间不小，洗浴间门前就是墙壁和床之间的一块空地。他们都有所保留，每一轮进攻和防守就像在跳一支危险优雅的双人舞。  
哥哥抬起左膝横踢，继续攻击对方的腹部，不高不低让Sherlock躲闪不及挨了一脚，弟弟很快直起腰半蹲，Mycroft马上换了重心，出右腿直冲他的脑门。Sherlock抬手箍住哥哥的长腿，掼着它在地上一个360度的转身让Mycroft失去平衡伏在厚厚的地毯上。

“出乎意料。”哥哥快速站起来，双手握拳侧身移动，刚刚身上的阵痛已经过去。  
“噢我对特工的路数还算熟悉，邦德。”Sherlock的格斗术更实用，这与他的侦探事业紧密相连。他用手掌偷袭的时候乍一看轻飘飘的，却用了灵活有力的腕掌关节，造成的疼痛不是在皮肤表面火辣辣的那种，而是会淤青的钝痛。  
Mycroft更会判断对手的趋势，他背靠着墙把Sherlock的脖子勒住，弟弟的手肘向后撞去，经验老到的哥哥稍微偏个角度让他的肘关节撞到了墙上，疼痛让侦探挣脱的动作放得迟缓，Mycroft加重手上的力道，轻轻在怀中人的耳边吹了口气，然后叼住他的耳垂，白皙的耳廓顿时从里到外都泛着粉红。Sherlock的呼吸急促，身上的力气突然被抽走了。

“恐怕已经不符合‘暗示’的范畴了。”Mycroft低沉的声音有些含糊，他的牙齿还在磨着对方的耳垂。  
Sherlock偏过头唤回一丝清醒，在哥哥已经放松的禁锢中转身，揽着他的肩往床上一甩。

Mycroft笑着看坐在身上的Sherlock猴急地脱衣服，后者迫不及待地握住两人的阴茎磨蹭了几下，然后爬去找床头柜上的润滑剂。暧昧的光线把他浑身流畅的曲线勾勒得更加柔和，就在几个小时前他浑身的薄汗还闪着诱惑的光。  
他细窄的腰被握住翻了个身仰躺，Mycroft咬他的下唇，他感觉哥哥的牙齿在颤抖，疼痛濒临破碎边缘。Sherlock翘起嘴角，他们只在他刚成年时这么干过，那与其说是性爱还不如称为实验，他没想过还能这样抱着Mycroft，情欲铺天盖地而来如同久违的温暖。  
哥哥最终还是没忍心咬破，他们的舌头痴缠，这么多年过去Sherlock还是没忘记怎么接吻。Mycroft从他手心拿过润滑剂，冰凉的液体在哥哥手里变得温热，他能接受所有的不适。有什么值得恐慌呢？那是Mycroft。

“这两年没有我跑腿，”侦探皱了皱眉，“你一定……多了很多麻烦。”  
“那可未必。”Mycroft的力道更轻了，“放松。”

Sherlock抬起脚跟摩挲哥哥的背，“快……快点！”  
Mycroft湿滑的手指突然按中了那个致命的一点，Sherlock仰头呻吟，哥哥上前亲吻他凸起的喉结，手上的动作丝毫没停，他充血的阴茎滴出前液。

Sherlock握住哥哥戴好了安全套的阴茎，那家伙早就精神无比，“你到底进不进来？”  
“当然，”Mycroft伸进去的三根手指又进行了一次剪式扩张，“有人之前在洗浴间做了准备，还不肯吃东西，我怎么可能拒绝？”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，这就是Mycroft，一眼就能看穿他。Mycroft也会觉得他们两个难以真正贴近吗？侦探停止了思考，身体被填满的感觉在脑海里无限放大，像是把咖啡粉末丢进被微波炉加热的开水。

他们的节奏缓慢，Mycroft还在等待他适应。哥哥抚摸他身上的伤疤，那是侦探这两年深入龙潭虎穴的证明。  
Mycroft亲吻他仍旧闭着的眼睛，里面饱满的泪终于溢了出来。Sherlock湿润的睫毛划过Mycroft高挺的鼻梁，如同蝴蝶沾了露的翅膀蹭过枝干。Mycroft深入的角度让他舒服，他们的节奏放快了。  
“Myc……Mycroft……”  
他们吻得激烈，Sherlock兴奋的性器把两人的腹部都弄得湿漉漉的，他精瘦的双腿紧夹着Mycroft的腰，皮肤像炙烤般热烈。

“我们两个……谁赢了？”Sherlock挡开Mycroft抚慰他的手，忍住一波发泄的欲望。  
Mycroft不说话，空气中只剩肉体碰撞的声音。Sherlock故意夹紧一点，“God damn it！”Mycroft拍他的臀瓣示意他放松。  
“现在可不是叫上帝的好时候，亲爱的哥哥，”Sherlock的嗓音沙哑低沉，“谁赢了？嗯？”  
是Mycroft，他知道答案，从来都是哥哥，他只能旁观。

“是你，Sherlock.” 侦探怔住了，Mycroft用力又克制地撞他，他承受不住这样的刺激。高潮来临时收缩的甬道让Mycroft也倒在他身上释放，世界只剩彼此的呼吸。

他们隔得如此近，Sherlock回过神来看到哥哥的眼睛，每次Mycroft找到他都会露出这种神情，从十三岁到现在，从伦敦到塞尔维亚，他以为自己没懂，以为Mycroft不可接近，真相就在他鼻子底下，他看到了却没有观察。  
“两年，Sherlock，两年了。”Mycroft珍惜地抚摸弟弟的卷发，他们之间没有距离。  
Sherlock和哥哥拥抱，两块冰相撞只会碎裂，而紧挨着会融化成一汪温柔的水。

END

注*：201中艾琳的台词：“福尔摩斯先生，如果这是世界末日，如果这是尽头之前的最后一晚，你会和我共进晚餐吗？”


End file.
